


The Tired Prince

by Sari1219



Series: A Prince's Demise [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sari1219/pseuds/Sari1219
Summary: Renathal returns to Castle Nathria after a tiresome investigation, Denathrius finds a way to help him relax.
Relationships: Denathrius/Renathal (Warcraft)
Series: A Prince's Demise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Tired Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So these fics are going to be part of a series, I will set them up in a chronological order, but they will likely be posted randomly as I get ideas for individual events.

Renathal watched as the towering spires of Castle Nathria grew closer. His carriage jostled tossing him sideways, and he groaned. 

Normally he would have just teleported himself back to the castle, however he was very drained of energy right now. 

Denathrius had tasked him with investigating if the rumors of the "Anima Drought" were true. Indeed they were - unfortunately. The flow of souls into Revendreth had all but stopped, and without new souls... no new Anima. 

Renathal kept his panic under control and tapped his long nails on the window sill. Denathrius would be able to find a solution, he hoped. 

The carriage stopped at the front gates. Moments later the door was opened by the Dredger who was driving the carriage. 

"Have a good day sir" he said to Renathal as he stepped out. Vorpalia flew out and rested herself at his back. 

"Thank you" Renathal replied as the Dredger hopped back on the front and rode off. 

The Stoneborne at the door saluted him as we walked by, he nodded to them as he passed. 

His boots made a clicking sound that echoed off the castle walls as he made his way deeper in. He would usually prefer to fly through, but once again he didn't even have the energy to do that. 

The Lord Chamberlain's grating voice reached his ears. Renathal scowled, letting out an annoyed growl. He was the one person who always seemed to be able to get under Renathal's skin. 

He weighed the pros and cons of trying to wait out the Chamberlain. Pro: he didn't have to deal with his Sire's most obsessive sycophant. Con: Renathal couldn't stay conscious long enough and passed out in a most embarrassing way in the hallway. 

He sighed resigned, and straightened himself, he didn't want to show any hint of weakness to that leech. He would just grit through whatever annoyances the Chamberlain wanted to pass on to him.  
He opened the door to Denathrius' recieving chamber, and stepped through. Vorpalia detached herself and floated beside him. 

Denathrius was sitting on his throne, one hand cradling his chin, the other holding a goblet of Anima. Remornia rested against his throne. The Chamberlain was continuing to carry on with whatever inane report he was giving in an animated fashion, while Denathrius looked on bored. 

Denathrius' head tilted to the side and he regarded Renethal. 

"Dismissed." He said cutting the Lord Chamberlain off mid sentence, waving his hand away. 

"Ah My Lord, I still need to tell you about-" 

"Dismissed." Denathrius said with more force, eyes sliding sideways to glare at the Lord Chamberlain, "My Dark Prince has returned, and he has an important report to covey to me." 

The Chamberlain bowed deeply, "of course my Sire." He turned his head sideways to glare at Renathal, "I will come back another time." He stood and ported himself away without any further protest. 

"Come Renathal" Denathrius beckoned him forward. 

Renathal approached and got down on one knee, keeping his head down. "It is true Sire. We are facing the beginnings of an Anima drought. I went to Pridefall Hamlet and they said it has been a while since any new souls have arrived here." 

"Oh dear, that is terrible news. Something will have to be done about that." Denathrius replied and stepped down to stand in front of Renathal. 

A clawed finger tilted his chin to look up at Denathrius. Crimson eyes regarded amber ones solemnly. 

"My poor dear, look how tired you are." Denathrius cooed, and brought the cup of Anima closer. "Here, have a drink." 

Denathrius brought the cup to Renathal's lips. He closed his eyes and greedily began to drink, holding the cup with both hands. Normally he would have afforded more decorum but his near starvation washed that sentiment away. 

Denathrius hummed, and began to gently massage Renathal's throat as he drank. It was a soothing gesture and Renethal felt his prior panic abating. 

"Here let me get some more for you. You have to be careful not to let yourself get run down." Denathrius chastised, as a decanter floated over and he topped up the glass. 

Renathal sucked in a breath, "My apologies, I just was determined to find out what is going on." Now he drank more slowly, not feeling nearly as ravenous. 

"And did you find anything?" Deathrius inquired, tilting his head. Denathrius took a length of Renathal's white hair and let it run through his fingers. 

"Not yet Sire, I may have to go to Oribos and inquire further. It is a most unusual circumstance." 

"Well you have done enough for now." Denathrius scooped Renathal up like a child. 

Renethal yelped in surprise as he was lifted up. Denathrius walked out of the room and up the stairs that led to his private chambers. Their two swords trailed after them. 

"I, I could have walked with you up to your room." Renathal stammered feeling embarrassed. 

Denathrius merely hummed ignoring him. They entered into his bedroom, but continued on through to his bathing room. 

Inside a large sunken pool occupied a corner of the room, adjacent from a full length mirror. The windows were covered with heavy burgundy drapes. Blue glowing liquid filled the tub. Denathrius placed Renathal down and moved to light the lanterns attached to the walls. 

"I had some of our servants bring me some of the pool water from Bastion. It has rejuvinationg properties, take a dip, it should help you recover faster." 

Renatahal approached the pool and looked down at it. The denizens of the Shadowlands did not traverse to each other's realms without explicit permission. He had never seen the golden fields of Bastion, he had only heard stories from Denathrius. It did make him wonder what the other realms looked like. 

"You're over-thinking again" Denathrius whispered into his ear. 

"Ah yes my apologies." 

Denathrius stepped back and began to take off his armor. Renathal copied him and began to get undressed, folding his clothes and setting them in a pile to the side. He stepped down into the blue shifting waters. 

The sensation wasn't something he had experienced before, he gasped as a light tingling sensation danced across his body. 

Denathrius laughed behind him, and Renethal heard the sounds of his armor hitting the floor. 

Renethal walked to the opposite side of the tub and sat down, with the water coming up to his throat. It was a deep tub, he supposed it had to be, in order to accommodate his Sire's larger form. 

Denathrius walked in, and sat down across from him. His formidable form not disturbing the aqua waters. He held out his hand palm up and two flutes appeared. "Come let's relax for a little bit, you look too stressed out My Prince." Denathrius gave him a look that clearly meant he was supposed to come over to him. 

Renathal waded over to Denathrius moving to sit beside him, when Denathrius wrapped an arm around him and sat Renathal on his thigh, facing sideways. 

Deathrius left his arm wrapped across his back supporting him, and brought the two glasses cradled between his fingers down to Renathal. 

Renathal gently pulled down one flute, Denathrius smiled and clinked their glasses together. Renathal sipped at his drink. 

Deathrius leaned back, tilting his head back and drained his flute, sighing. Renethal leaned against his Sire's large chest, and fidgeted woth his glass, still worried about what was to come. 

"Stop" 

"Ah I'm sorry-" 

"Apparently I need to give you something else to think of" Denathrius growled. 

Denathrius leaned over, taking the flute from his hand. While his other hand slid up Renethal's back and held his head. 

Renathal let out a gasp that was quickly covered by Denathrius' mouth. Denathrius' tongue slid in his mouth claiming control. Renathal willed himself to relax, responding in kind to Denathrius. 

They broke apart, and Denathrius stood suddenly moving to sit behind Renathal. Strong arms wrapped around his slight torso, and he was pulled back into his Master's embrace. 

"Don't worry, we will get through this." Denathrius mumbled, peppering his shoulder and neck with soft kisses. 

Renathal sighed, leaning into Denathrius. One of Denathrius' hands moved down his stomach to his member. 

Denathrius began to stoke him with slow steady movements. This elicited a cry of pleasure from Renathal, as he tightened his back, bracing his arms on Denathrius' thighs. Renathal was panting as Denathrius rubbed his chest. 

"Mmm that's better" Denathrius purred, nipping at Renathal's ear. 

Denathrius stood lifting Renathal with him, and walked to the edge of the tub. Renathal held himself up on all fours, his back legs spread. 

Denathrius lowered himself and began to lick at Renathal's entrance. Renathal clenched his hands, his legs shaking, moaning as Denathrius spread his ass cheeks to get better access. Renathal wasn't deluded he knew he recieved special treatment, Denathrius would never do this for anyone else. The thought made him smile, it was nice to get special treatment every once and a while. 

Denathrius stopped and pulled himself up, draping himself over Renathal, he brought one arm across his chest to hold his chin. 

"Good you seem to be finally enjoying yourself." Denathrius looked at him through the mirror, their white hair spilling together over Renathal's shoulders. His red eyes bright with hunger, and Renethal's yellow ones glazed over in a pleasured haze. 

Denathrius leaned back and thrust into Renathal. Renathal hissed as he stretched open, it had been a while since they had been together. He arched his back and shut his eyes and Denathrius slowly pushed the rest of the way in. 

Denathrius bent down and placed a few kisses along his back reassuringly, and began to thrust again starting slowly. 

After a short while Prince Renathal couldn't contain himself anymore and began to moan in earnest. Never would he ever let their subjects see him like this, but with Denathrius he felt no shame as Denathrius certainly wasn't a silent partner either. 

Their pleasured cries melded together, and Denathrius reached down to stroke Renathal to completion. Renathal began pushing back against Denathrius meeting his rhythmic thrusts. 

He felt the crescendo of pleasure rising to its peak and let out one last cry as he finished. He sank down, but Denathrius held him up, speeing up his thrusts and climaxing with a deep groan. 

Denathrius pulled them backwards into the tub and pulled himself out. Renathal laid back against Denathrius' chest, his hand resting on his stomach as he caught his breath. 

Denathrius draped an arm loosely over his shoulder, the other pillowing behind his head. 

Renathal shifted his position so he faced Denathrius, with his thigh resting between his legs. He kneeled on the tub seat ledge and raised himself up, resting his hands on his Master's chest. 

"Thank you" he kissed the corner of Denathrius' mouth, "I needed that more than I would like to admit." 

Denathrius played with Renathal's hair, "well any time you need help relaxing, I am more than happy to help you." 

Renathal rested his head on Denathrius' shoulder and smiled, perhaps together they would be able to find a way through this dire situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if it is a small ship I feel compelled to contribute, thank you for reading!


End file.
